


Little Red

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Medie's lovely WIP.  Girl!Stiles is my kryptonite, it's not even funny. <br/>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/28602795559/medie-is-writing-some-fucking-fabulous">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Joy You Find Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474521) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 




End file.
